Caged Juliet
by saichanlovestoad
Summary: Yaoislash. Oneshot.Huey/Riley. Huey and Caesar go to save Huey's imprisoned Juliet after having been gone for two years. Passion and lust overcome the starcrossed lovers as they consumate their unnatural love.


A/N- I don't own any of these characters.

This story contains slash/yaoi and incest. Don't like, don't read. You don't know who Caesar is, read the comics.

Uh... for the love song... you can put whatever your fav is. I was listening to Elise's Dancing though. That's all.

Enjoy. Love Sai-Chan.

* * *

A strong wind whipped through Woodcrest near midnight that evening. Two hooded figures hovered under a giant tree that overlooked the city on one side and the suburbs on the other. One of the figures was standing, looking grimly down at the world he'd grown up in. The other was crouched down, lighting a cigarette professionally with a flick of the wrist. The wind that blew ruffled their hair and knocked the ashes from the tip of the cig. No words were spoken as they cast a glance at each other, the one crouching down standing up. They stood next to the other, the light of the fag being the only source of light. It glowed dimly from the lips of the boy with dreads half way down his chest, his beautiful, feminine eyes half closed with boredom. From it's dim cast, he could make out the harsh eyes underneath the foot high Afro the other donned. 

Michael Caesar offered his cigarettes to Huey Freeman as the wind blew their hair back again. Huey silently looked at him, then at the package. Both snickered and snorted into their hands as Caesar pocketed the pack. Their inside joke fell around them as they both began to walk down to the car parked on the dirt path they'd followed to get to their getaway.

Around them, memories flooded to life. There was a moment when they were ten and running pass them. Caesar's hair had been shorter, his laughter clearer without the cough from the smoke he never stopped inhaling. Huey had been more innocent, more believing, and only cared about politics. They bolted pass the broken adults, screaming each other's names. They were joined by the forms of them as they steadily got older. Caesar was kissing a girl whose name he never knew. She was blond and white and she would never call him back the next day. Huey was hugging Jazmine as she sobbed that she couldn't believe she'd missed all the signs all those years. The two were on their stomachs, reading out their favorite articles from a pathetic newspaper. Caesar was doing the Harlem Shake and Huey was attempting to learn it, for the sheer act of knowing it. A soccer ball whizzed by and they came barreling after it, both of their hair pulled back with bandannas they'd stolen from Huey's little brother. Huey was screeching about the government as Caesar practiced his rap lyrics. The two were kissing in the rain, but they both jerked back in semi shock. They never talked about that awkward kiss again. And then, suddenly, it was just the two of them, both twenty, and both looking around fondly searching for happier times. Caesar took a long drag on his cigarette, blew the smoke over his head, and tossed the butt into a pile at the end of the hill. He coughed into his hand while Huey unlocked the doors to the car that wasn't his.

The two slipped inside, Caesar in the driver's seat as it was his car. Huey sat in the passenger's, looking back at the cramped backseat. Suitcases upon suitcases upon duffle bags filled about half of the backseat. The rest of their luggage was stockpiled in the trunk until it was fit for bursting. Despite the amount of stuff with them, they'd had to leave half of their worldly possessions behind to make this move towards freedom.

The doors clicked shut and Caesar started the car while he lit another cigarette at the same time. Huey watched as they pulled out, swung a U-turn, and began to head downhill towards the suburbs. They gained speed steadily, the younger of the two not bothering to hit the brakes when he jerked his car onto the paved road. They hit ninety miles once they reached the residential area, Caesar casually opening his window and shifting gears simultaneously. He tapped his ashes out said window, ignoring the ashtray next to his other hand. Huey chuckled to himself as they tore around a corner and skidded to the other side of the road to avoid a car parked in the road. The tires squealed as Caesar shifted gears, took both hands off the wheel to change cigarettes and shift gears again. His eyes were off the road for a good twenty seconds as he searched for a lighter, then they took a right at nearly a hundred. Surprisingly, they never made contact with a single object.

" Can you believe it's been two years?" Huey's cold voice fluttered to the surface as he watched a house he thought he recognized zip by. He heard a cough, saw his best friend wiping his mouth, then caught the glimpse of a smile.

" You nervous then?" he teased, talking with the cigarette hanging from his mouth; a talent he'd picked up in the five years he'd been puffing away. Huey didn't answer at first because he wasn't sure what he should answer. If he said no, he'd be lying. Caesar would know he was lying and would probably hit the brakes and thus break both their necks in the process. If he said yes, however, he'd be admitting that he still wasn't sure this decision was the right one. He'd never been one to admit defeat like that. So he just remained quiet.

The silence that settled over them wasn't nearly as tense as one would assume. The two had been close for ten years, roommates for two. There was no such as 'tension' between them. They'd seen the other at their lowest, their most painful, most self destroying moments. They'd seen the tears and had been the shoulder the other had cried on. They'd come out to the other and had tried dating. They'd kissed and they'd fooled around and they'd had sex. They'd made sweet, tender love together before calling it off for they didn't love each other enough to date. They'd had that awkward 'after dating' period in which they'd both laughed hysterically and agreed to be friends with benefits. They'd even shook on it. So, no, the silence wasn't filled with tension. It was filled with the understanding of each other that came from years of experience and practice.

Caesar cast an apathetic glance over at him, then reached out and patted his knee. Huey looked down at that hand with it's slender fingers before raising his eyes to his friend's pretty face. A drag was taken.

" S'okay, Huey. You're supposed to be nervous. Ain't seen _her_ in a while," he breathed out the smoke as he spoke. Huey smacked his arm, hard, and received a sly smile, " Meant no disrespect, Big Huey,"

" Stop yanking my chain, nigga,"

" Such a beautiful prose from the poet," Caesar responded, taking both his hands off the steering wheel to hold them in the air dramatically, " _Oh Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou, Romeo? _Well, where for art thou, Romeo? I'll tell you where, oh fair Juliet with your pained heart!" he called out, jabbing his finger at the ceiling and taking a deep drag. He blew the smoke over their heads for effect, " That nigga is coming to rescue you from your terrible prison in a world unbecoming of such a fair little creature!"

" Could you maybe steer the car?" Huey suggested as they veered quickly from side to side. Caesar steadied it with his knees as his voice swelled as it hadn't in years. It pounded over them as the smoke filled the air and he waved his hands around.

" Oh Juliet, wait by your balcony for your Romeo comes in his steel chariot to steal you away! And thou shall hear heaven's fury when this pastor binds y'all in holy matrimony this dreary evening in this pitiful place," he took another drag and looked at Huey's bored expression. He blew the smoke at him, taking the cigarette out of his mouth, " And be prepared, my Romeo, dear Romeo, for Juliet's fair face and _her_ poisoned lips, for she is not dead and thou should not commit suicide for her. Be prepared,"

" Car,"

" OH, SHIT!!!" Caesar grabbed the steering wheel and jerked them out of the path of another stray car parked in the road. Huey waved the smoke away as he grinned. He got the finger as the other pulled around the last corner to where they were headed.

Huey's stomach tensed up, his heartbeat speeding up. Caesar seemed to sense this, as he didn't continue with his rant about his version of Romeo and Juliet. The car began to slow down as that house reared it's ugly head in the near distance. The street appeared to be completely dark, although there were dim balls of light from the lamps scattered everywhere. Timid Deer Lance had never looked so ominous as the revolutionary began to shake in his seat and breathed rapidly into his hands. He felt his body going numb as the car drew closer, the headlights suddenly flicking off. Nevertheless, Huey could see his old home as the car inched to a stop across the street. A figure moved as though a head was looking up. Caesar lit his millionth cigarette that night as he flickered the lights. He double checked to see if the doors were unlocked, which they were, then just breathed in on his toxins. The older shivered, but not from the cold.

Their Juliet came running over, a bag slung over his shoulder. His coat billowed out around him as he ripped the door open and practically fell into the backseat. His corn rows were halfway covered in a bandanna with stars on it. They'd gotten a little longer, but other then that, he looked the same as he had the last time either of the older boys had laid eyes on him. He grinned a wide smile, shutting the door quietly and leaning forward.

" Yo, niggas," he greeted them in person for the first time in two years. Huey shyly smiled, not looking at first. Caesar waved as he revved the car to life and tore off from the shadow of the house. They barreled out of there at eighty miles an hour, and gaining, as the clown puffed on his stick of poison, " Hey, Huey. How ya been?"

Riley Freeman leaned in close, so that his face was right up against his older brother's. They looked at one another without turning their heads. Neither really smiled, but the expressions couldn't be mistaken for unhappy ones. Instead, they were cool indifference that seemed almost forced. For a moment, that was all that was between them. A somewhat suffering stare that began to crumple at the edges. First Huey lowered his eyes, then Riley smiled slowly, then their cheeks touched, and finally the older reached up and felt that soft skin. A chuckle filled the air from the driver's side before their lips grazed each other.

Two years had passed since the last time the Freeman brother's had kissed. It had been a terrible, miserable day, that dark day in summer. They had been out at the park, hiding in the trees and sharing a bite to eat. Just an average date for a couple that had been together for some time; seven months, at the time. They'd never figured someone they knew would happen upon them as they shared a kiss over fake wine. They'd never expected Cindy to be jogging through the park that afternoon. All they'd been thinking about was how sweet the other tasted in that moment as they embraced and fell backwards.

The next thing either of them had known, Granddad was screaming at them for being hellions and blasphemers. He'd grabbed Huey by the arm and whipped him as hard as he could, Riley fighting and trying to free his lover. Then the belt had cracked the younger in the face and blood had splattered on the older's shirt. Something inside Huey had snapped. He'd lost it when he saw Riley sobbing and nursing a bloody face. He was pretty sure Granddad hadn't meant to hit either of them with the buckle, no matter what their crime, but knowing that hadn't meant anything. He'd attacked, full force, and knocked his elderly grandfather into the staircase steps. There had been a cracking sound, then a whole lot of yelling. Time had frozen for a second. Huey had stood there, in a battle position, and realized what had happened. He saw his Granddad withering in pain, clutching his hip. Riley had given him a longing, desperate look, half his face covered in sticky red liquid.

Huey had run. He'd turned and run, not even bothering to look back. Riley never called for him. He'd just gone and grabbed the phone and stayed with his grandfather. Huey had gone to the tree on top of the hill and called Caesar. He confessed what he'd done and made his way down to his best friend's place. They hadn't really talked about it. It just happened. They packed up Caesar's possessions and headed out of Woodcrest. They'd moved to the city next door, gotten an apartment, and just disappeared. Eventually, Huey had called up his brother and whispered his good byes, only to have Riley yell that he wasn't getting away that easily. Like everything else that had been going on since Cindy had caught them kissing, the next series of events just fell into place. The two established a long distance relationship, with Caesar jerking off to their steamy conversations. They'd tried so hard to meet up, but the pieces seemed to fall through the cracks of life.

Riley was shipped off to military school to set him straight and he called whenever he could. Unfortunately, Granddad had been very specific that he was to have no visitors. Huey and Caesar, both eighteen then, had started college and had filled up their time with work and classes. Soon, the weeks dragged on into months. The clown flocked around campus and slept around with whatever would have him. Huey laid on his bed and detailed every inch of his clothing to his brother while said brother told him what color panties he was wearing under his militant clothes. They sent private letters whenever Riley was home for the holidays, but he wasn't allowed to get mail at school and Huey could never answer them. He just got letters describing the younger's various activities. Next to him, Caesar would be smoking illegally in their room, flipping through a porno he'd already read. Those days soon became years, melting together into a smoky memory that had led up to Riley's eighteenth birthday and his graduation.

Those two years had been long, painfully lonely for the two of them. Now that Riley was legal and heading off to college, they were finally able to come save him from the oppression of his angry grandfather. That had been their mission when the two runaways had finally returned to Woodcrest that evening. They'd waited for nightfall at their old hang out, thinking about the past before it all went to Hell. And then, as Caesar jerked the car onto the road that would take them to their future, to a new school far off in a different state, the Freemans locked lips for the first time in all those devastating hours that had separated them.

Passion and warmth flooded into Huey's senses the moment they embraced. Sparks flew over his body as he trembled and bent his head backwards, allowing the younger to control the kiss as he had beforehand. They began just breathing the other in. Then Riley opened his mouth and Huey followed in suit. Their tongues danced over the other, exploring the mouth of their lover as intimately as they could. The older faintly tasted something sweet he assumed his beloved had eaten for dessert and he relished it. For so long, he'd tasted only the bitterness of his own loneliness. Now, there was this sweet taste running down his throat and it couldn't of been better. His eyes fluttered shut, one hand reaching up and lightly touching the skin that was as smooth as silk. Riley giggled into the kiss, both of his hands gracing the other's neck. Ten cold fingertips sent a shiver down Huey's spine and his eyes cracked open just in time to see his sweetie's eyes close. He watched him as he kissed him, then closed his own eyes again and merely drank in that lovely kiss. It lasted forever and that was exactly what they wanted.

When they finally broke the kiss, Huey licked Riley's lips playfully. He got a snicker and then teeth cut into his throat. He gasped and moaned, grabbing at the seat he was now convulsing in. Before they could go any farther, however, a hand smacked both of them in the face.

" Hey, now! Not in my car, y'all niggas don't," Caesar snapped, blowing smoke into their faces, " You niggas can kiss, but if I get pulled over 'cause your black ass ain't sittin' down, I'm gonna turn you runaways over to the cops,"

" If you're gonna get pulled over, it'll be because you can't drive," Huey informed him, although both him and Riley took their seats.

Caesar gave him the finger, flicked his cigarette out the window, and changed gears all with the same hand at the same time that he changed lanes as they entered the highway. He cast a look over his shoulder, then lit another cigarette with both hands off the steering wheel. All Huey did was arch an eyebrow, while his brother leaned forward against the seats in front of him. The youngest got a face full of smoke as the clown asked him what he wanted.

" Lemme bum a cig, okay? I ain't had a smoke in a couple a days," Riley asked without sounding like he was asking. His brother rolled his eyes, but Caesar flipped him out a cigarette. He took it greedily and let the driver light it as he took in a drag so as to get it going. He inhaled deeply, then gave a cough.

Huey rolled down his window slightly, twisting in his seat so as to watch the two of them. Caesar half way paid attention to the road that was a bleak black color and half way chatted to the Freemans about life in general. Riley propped himself up against his duffle bag and smoked, laughing every now and then. After some time, the conversation drifted into silence as all of them felt the pulls of sleep. Caesar clicked on the radio and began to groove to the R&B blasting at full from the speakers, his hands now spending eighty percent of the time in the air. The light of his cig glowed like a glow stick whenever not in his mouth, waving around like crazy as he jammed. In the backseat, Riley drifted into slumber, the only person any of them had ever known capable of sleeping with such loud music all around him. Huey just leaned back and watched the show, yawning occasionally.

Around him, Huey noticed all the memories of the good old days. Figures of younger people materialized in the seats. There was Caesar, sixteen, backing up into the mailbox and bolting from the car as his mother came running out with a broom. A young Riley was sneaking a joint in the backseat. He hadn't wanted Granddad to smell the smoke. Huey was screaming at the top of his lungs as some white guy with a Bush bumper sticker cut him off. There was Caesar making love in the backseat as Huey read a political novel up front while Riley switched stations and drove them through town, looking for a friend of his. The two older boys, drunk and stupid, were driving out to nowhere thinking they were heading to Vegas. Riley was passed out in the backseat, wearing only his boxers. Caesar was searching the seats for the study guide for a college math final he had to pass. He never did find those answers. Huey was laying on the backseat, masturbating, as Riley panted on the other end of the line. Then there was just Huey and Caesar talking in hushed voices, age unknown, about something important at the time. He didn't know what, since that had happened too many times to count. Caesar looked up and smiled at nothing and then Huey, twenty years old, saw a motel in the distance.

The car veered towards it as Caesar blew a smoke ring over his head. Riley's head lolled around as the car broke off the paved road and bumped over to the place. Three other cars were parked there. The clown swung the car into a space near one of them, doing it so fast Huey actually braced himself for impact. As per usual, it never came. He was left shaking as Caesar got out of the car and stretched. The clock on the dashboard read two am. They'd been driving for about an hour or so. Woodcrest was now a memory in the distance for all of them.

Huey stepped out of the car as his best friend woke his brother up. A light breeze ruffled his Afro as he drew his coat around his slender shoulders. Footsteps drifted over and he felt someone take his hand. He smiled as he heard Riley's naturally loud voice greet him for no apparent reason. They rested their bodies against one another as Caesar shuffled past, disregarding his spent cigarette. He disappeared into the office and neither of the other two followed him. Huey looked down at Riley as slowly as possible, as though expecting the shorter boy to vanish into thin air as soon as his eyes rested upon him. He found himself looking into two happy brown eyes that glowed with the same light they'd had in them the day he'd first asked him out.

Despite their blood relation, Huey had fallen in love with his baby brother. He wasn't sure if it had been a sudden realization of a deep seeded romance or if it was simply a sudden emotion. Either way, he'd found himself longing for Riley's embrace when he'd been dating Caesar when they were seventeen. He'd had such a playful relationship with his best friend, but had always felt like something was missing. He felt that the deep passion he was supposed to feel wasn't there. So, he'd called it off. Time had trickled on and he'd continued to sleep with Caesar anyways. Then, one day in fall, Riley had grabbed his arm as he went to leave. He'd shouted that he didn't believe in God right before he broke down in fitful sobs. Huey had been dumbstruck as his brother confessed the same feelings he'd been afraid he might feel for him. The older hadn't gone to Caesar's that afternoon. He merely asked his brother out and watched as that light filled his eyes.

Caesar hadn't truly cared, for some reason. Then again, he'd always been like that. He just shrugged it off and continued to go about life as though nothing was strange about the two dating. With that blessing of sorts, the two had begun their clumsy attempt at a romantic relationship. It had been fun, to say the least. A lot of joking and dancing to slow songs echoing from Caesar's stereo under that tree. They'd kissed after a few weeks and it had been like setting a fire using gasoline. After that, they'd never stopped kissing. They made out all the time as the clown made faces or video taped the events. Eventually, they'd made love and it had been the best thing in their lives. Then they'd been torn apart.

Years had dripped by. Now Riley had that look in his eyes that spoke of true happiness. The peaceful expression on his face, coupled with that, proved to Huey that this was where he was meant to be. Any doubts he'd had about coming to save his imprisoned Juliet, as Caesar referred to him, trickled away. He leaned down and gently kissed him. It was so chaste, both broke into smiles and found they couldn't go any further for giggles. So, they both just squeezed the other and held on for dear life as a breeze swirled leaves around their feet.

A few moments later, Caesar came strolling out of the office. He walked over as he waved a key over his head like some rare item. When he reached them, him and Huey shared a long stare. Then the clown grinned foolishly and tossed the key at him. He caught it out of midair behind Riley's head as the other boy drifted past them. He heaved himself up onto the hood of his car, pulling out his pack of cigarettes.

" Y'all head on in. I'm gonna stay here and have a smoke, aiight?" he laid down as he stuck the stick in his mouth and flicked open his lighter. Huey nodded, wrapping his arm around his brother and leading him over to room number eight, " I'll bring the shit in later, homies,"

Huey waved over his shoulder as Riley snuggled up close. Behind them, the glow of the cigarette dimly lit the dark night sky. He knew Caesar would stay out there for hours and he silently thanked him for the favor while he unlocked the door. The words to their favorite slow song found their way over from the car and the brothers both blushed as Caesar's sweet voice filled the air of the hotel room. The door shut behind them, but the words could still be heard. The mood was set, the air was already hot, and the room was perfectly simple for such a complicated beginning to a new chapter in their life together.

The room was small, with two full sized bed positioned a few feet from each other and the walls. The sheets were a dull red color, as was the carpet. The wallpaper was a beige color with little roses blooming everywhere. Somehow, that morning, it wasn't tacky in the least. Huey found himself smiling as he watched Riley troop over to the bed farthest from the door. His leather jacket was already on the floor, although his baggy clothes hid his body almost too well. He sank down onto the sheets, looking over at the lamp in semi-interest. Then he laughed, a loud but beautiful sound, and fell back against the pillows. Huey took the cue as the song outside swelled to a lovely chorus. He too dropped his coat and made his way over to the bed.

The last time this had happened, they'd been excited and playful. Riley had danced on the bed, singing the words to a dirty rap song. Huey had sat below him and rolled his eyes before they'd gotten down to business. Everything had been a burst of joy and pleasure and they'd smacked the other around for fun. Afterwards, they'd gone down from their hotel room to get some breakfast. The air had been light and the mood pure of fun.

As Huey climbed onto the bed this time, however, the air was thick and heavy. Both were breathing deeply, yet they hadn't even touched each other. The music was sweet and romantic and ever so soft. The older's hand shook as he touched the younger's face. A moan echoed out. Both stared desperately into their lover's eyes, before tears made their way down Riley's face. Then there was nothing between them to stop them.

Their lips locked together as deeply as they could. Huey held onto his shoulders as Riley's hands gripped his shirt. They fell into one another as their tongues danced over the other's. Huey couldn't stop shaking and Riley couldn't stop crying. The passion was there, but it was buried under two years of longing for a simple touch. It overwhelmed them and they just kissed. Huey could taste the salt and he quickly wiped them away. The younger sobbed into the kiss, whispering words about never seeing him again and the agony of being completely alone for so very long. His brother kissed him all over his face, speaking in soft tones about never running away again. They were in this for the long haul and they kissed as if to prove it not only to each other but themselves. Both had their mouth open and they tasted the pain of their beloved and they drank it in as a reminder of their love.

Huey's hands ran down Riley's sides and found the curve of his hips. He held on tight as he gasped into the kiss and heard a moan back. The thug's hands slipped up the older's shirt and his fingers ran almost painfully up to his chest. As he did, Huey switched his mouth to the neck he loved. He kissed it and heard the breathing grow shallow. He pushed his cheek into the nook of Riley's neck and wrapped his arms around his waist in an effort to bring them closer. The younger's arms hugged him to him, his legs finding their way around Huey's waist. They held each other as tightly as physically possible as they attempted to breathe. They ended up breathing in the scent of the other and gasping out. For Huey, it was peppermint and strawberries. For Riley, there was green tea and cinnamon. The scents of their shampoo and their favorite foods. It was almost too much for them.

Slowly, Huey rose up, one hand placed firmly on Riley's hip and the other on his stomach. Riley's chest rose and fell dramatically as he gazed up at him with such sweet, tearful eyes. As carefully as he could manage for his shivering, Huey removed the younger's two shirts, then his own. Both stared at the body they hadn't seen in years, they hadn't touched in years.

A smile made it's way across Huey's lips as he looked down at his lover. He looked hard for the longest time, taking in every inch of bare skin. There was a scar on Riley's left temple from the crack of the belt buckle. No other scars graced his body. His eyes were as dark and wicked as they ever had been, though at the moment they were filled with love and lust. He still had his usual build, short and slightly feminine. He'd gained some weight, however. Huey noted the small curve right at his waist. The rest of his body remained slender and firm, probably due to the military training he'd had to suffer through. The older ran his fingers along his body as those eyes moved up and down his own figure.

Riley felt his face growing hot and fresh tears on the verge of running down his face as he stared at his brother. He too memorized every line and feature of the person leaning over him. Huey's eyes were damningly serious, his mouth just barely smiling at the corners. His face was the very picture of anger, even if the emotions in his eyes were much more positive. The look was too much and the tears ran down his full cheeks as he lowered his gaze. Huey's body was still the same, with his slender waist and firm muscles. There was a light burn on his stomach that bore a strong resemblance to a cigarette burn. Other then that, though, he was the same. Riley laughed as he thought that, reaching up and touching the silky skin of his beloved's chest.

The two lightly kissed as they heard Caesar singing at the top of his lungs the chorus of the song they'd first made love to. The sound was better then the original. It rained down upon them as Huey unbuttoned the jeans containing his love. Riley let him, wiping away his tears and smiling a coy smile. In a matter of moments, both were naked and gazed upon the other as they had before. Then Huey spat into his hand a few times and slicked himself up.

The air grew still, the song boomed from outside in a voice that was so very clear, and their hearts stopped the moment Huey penetrated Riley. There was a soft squeal and then the motion picked up. Riley's back arched, his hands digging into the sheets, as he let out a cry. Huey gasped out, his hands grabbing at the swell of his hips and holding on tight. He pumped gently at first, then picked up the pace. He couldn't help but go harder. He'd never felt so much arousal as the moment he saw Riley's eyes squeeze shut and mouth open in a silent scream.

Passion broke over their heads as heat washed over their bodies like the words from the song. Riley couldn't make a sound, his chest was so full to bursting. His head swam with ecstacy as his body rocked to the rhythm of his brother's pumping. It hurt in such a good way that he shivered in the embrace. He felt fingers tightening around his hips and his toes curled as a moan escaped his mouth. He turned his face into the pillow, his hands twisting up the sheets. Spots and stars were forming in front of his eyes. He couldn't think, it felt so good. A cry, shrill in tone, left his lips as his spot was struck. Then he screamed out loud, his body convulsing in such a good way it was insane. His heart pounded against his rib cage as he clawed at the bed and his back bent. The sound of his yelps echoed around them and blended into the song and the sounds of his love gasping above him.

Riley's eyes opened slightly as he felt a hand reaching down and grabbing his shoulder. Above him, Huey panted heavily, his face flushed deep. Sweat dripped down his skin as he thrust himself into his brother's spot again. He saw those brown eyes looking at him and he smiled as he groaned. His head was filled with the sounds of his love's breathing. It poured over him in bouts of heat as he pushed himself in and out of that tender ass. He felt Riley push his cheek against the arm near his face and Huey looked over at those sparkling eyes. His breath caught in his throat. That expression, that gorgeous look, was too much. Huey had to look away. He stared hard as the rapidly rising and plunging chest of his sweetheart and pushed himself in as far as he could go. That body contorted itself, falling back against the sheets, as another scream tore out.

Huey felt the orgasm building fast as Riley shrieked and his body heaved. Not waiting for the scream to finish, he kissed him as hard as he was pumping into him. He tasted sweat and salt and he enjoyed it so badly, it hurt. His body tensed as he felt Riley panting into his mouth. Their bodies rocked as they explored the other's mouth as sensually as possible. The older ran his tongue over the roof of his brother's mouth as Riley screamed again. The mixture of taste, touch, and sound made Huey's head explode. He felt dizzy as he felt two hands latch onto his waist. Nails dug in as they kissed and melted into one.

Then there was no stopping it. The orgasm burst over both of them. Huey's back twisted itself and he was jerked out of the kiss. He cried out while his love convulsed, his eyes rolling back into his head. Their screams melded into the sound of the song coming from outside. Then they were left gasping, Huey collapsing down on top of Riley. Both were trying to breathe as they quivered.

Huey gently eased himself out of Riley and laid on top of him in an innocent manner. They tenderly kissed, resting their hands on various curves and running fingers sweetly along the wet skin. Neither could speak for a while, so they merely breathed into the other and looked fondly at their lover. Then, the older gave a cough and spoke. His words tumbled over the other's skin like water.

" I've missed you, Riley,"

The two kissed once more, both closing their eyes. Huey couldn't help but think his baby brother tasted like Heaven whereas Riley couldn't help but think his big brother tasted like love. They merely kissed then, the longing flooding back to the surface and drowning out every other feeling. Tears ran down both their faces as they licked the other's mouth. Huey shifted positions, resting his head at Riley's neck. His breath danced over the other's skin and sent a shiver down his spine. They spoke no more. Their breathing said everything.

They remained like that for the longest time. Then the song of their first time drew closer and closer still until the door to the hotel room swung open. Caesar walked in, shut the door, and lowered his voice to a soft melody. The brothers watched as he shuffled over to the empty bed and burned his cigarette out on the end table. The words of their love drifted over their heads as the boy dropped down onto the sheets and laid there. He cast them a glance, waved, and then rolled over so his back was facing them. He continued to sing as he laid down to rest. Riley began to laugh out loud, covering his face with both hands to muffle the sound. Huey snickered and rubbed his lover's hips playfully.

The last words spoken that morning fluttered to the ceiling as Caesar fell into a peaceful slumber while Huey and Riley locked into another kiss.

" Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou, Romeo?"

* * *

The end. 


End file.
